


White Tea

by Amethyst_Lightsphere



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Kanda was thirsty, M/M, Tumblr's posts are inspirational, White tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_Lightsphere/pseuds/Amethyst_Lightsphere
Summary: There’s something about white tea.





	

Everybody in the Order knew Kanda loved teas.

Really, one could ask practically anybody about how often Kanda had it, and they would give a detailed list. Like the cup of steaming green tea to go along with the soba he ate three times a day. Or one oolong after returning from a mission. There’s also chamomile, which Kanda always drank ten minutes after a hot bath and before hitting the sack. In the rare free time when he didn’t train or do gardening, Kanda could be spotted in either the cafeteria or the library drinking herbal tea. He even meditated with the beverage sometimes. The art of zen and the smell of the blue vervain variant had a calming effect, Lenalee had claimed.

Kanda didn’t stop at just drinking. The man was a collector, having gathered for himself a great amount of teas and tea blends, the size of which that could make many went green with envy. Allen knew (by asking Lavi) that he got his prizes during the mission’ trips, usually buying them at local shops prior to departure for the headquarter. He also made his personal blends, further expanding the collection. Kanda’s passion for teas rivaled Allen’s for money, one could say. 

With those two things, Kanda was, naturally, a tea connoisseur. Of all currently active exorcists, Allen had no doubt that the man would have a comfortable life after retiring. Either by working a tea taster or by opening a tea shop, he would succeed for sure.

Lately, Kanda had developed a fondness for a certain type of tea. Allen could tell, because the smells of whichever herbal tea he always drank outside mealtimes had been replaced by one unique to that particular tea. Allen was admittedly curious about the change, but not enough to want to find out. After all, what Kanda did wasn’t his business.

Speaking of which, right now that scent was wafting softly from Kanda’s table, to which Allen was walking with a book in hand. Not for the tea, of course. There were a bunch of delicious cakes and confections left there by courtesy of Lenalee. Food were not allowed since they were in the library, so Allen, being the nice person, was going to offer a little help before miss librarian raised hell. That was rather sly of him, but since Allen was a parasitic type user, he should (always) be automatically forgiven.

When Allen was two steps away, Kanda looked up from the book he was reading. “What do you want?” He narrowed his eyes a bit.

“May I sit here?” Allen went with a casual request.

Kanda looked at him for precisely three seconds before pointing at a chair. Not to be told twice, Allen settled down and opened his book. He was to pretend to read for a while, then politely ask for a bit of snack. Imagined Allen surprise when Kanda slid a strawberry shortcake toward him.

“You were eyeing them the entire time, beansprout.” Oops, there went Allen’s subterfuge. However, from the look of it, he didn’t need it in the first place. “I hate sweet anyway. So why not making use of your gluttony?”

Happy that he got to eat, Allen decided to ignore the sarcastic remark. “Thanks, Kanda.” He wolfed down the dish, then grabbed the slice of angel food cake nearby. The Battenberg followed shortly. Maybe Allen was hungrier than he thought, because he inhaled the cake a little too fast and was choked.

Kanda smirked against the rim of his teacup. “Feel free to have some tea for your untimely demise, beansprout.”

Somehow, Allen managed to glare while still choking. He poured himself a cup, and was appropriately surprised when the delicately sweet taste hit his palate.

“Kanda,” He spoke when the danger of asphyxia had passed. “Didn’t you said you hate sweet?”

“You have hearing problem, old man?” Kanda look irritated, but Allen didn’t fall for it.

“Your misdirection sucks.” He commented. “Anyone would be curious when a guy who claimed to have aversion for sweet drinks something sugary.”

Kanda pointedly ignored him.

“Come on. It’s tea.” Allen drawled. Once his curiosity had been sufficiently stimulated, there was no way he was going to back down. “The reason can’t be that absurd to say out aloud.”

Kanda’s face scrunched to an almost grimace. However, he relented. “Here.” He refilled his cup and showed it to Allen. “Try to get it, beansprout.”

Allen observed the content of the proffered china. The liquid smelled like freshly cut hay, its color a lovely pale yellow. Silver strands that reflected light floated on the surface.

“These look like…hair?” He couldn’t help the wonder in his voice.

“Only this tea has them that visible.” Kanda’s next words were unexpected. “It reminds me of you.”

Allen’s eyes were the size of a saucer. Kanda liked this tea because it resembled him? Kanda, who always said he hated his guts? Wasn’t that like…

He couldn’t help cooing a little. “Awww~ ”

“Shut up, beansprout.” Kanda’s cheek was a tad more pink than usual. The color would be hard to discern if Allen wasn’t sitting this close to him.

And since Allen and Lavi were good friends, he summoned his sweetest, at the same time most smug grin for his next sentence. “Kanda, are you that thirsty for me?” 

If Kanda had been drinking, he would have spitted out all the tea. But hey, it was him who provided the material for the joke.

“I’ll stab you, beansprout.” Kanda reached for Mugen.

“Wait! Let me finish the Battenberg first!” Allen evoked Crown Clown, using its belts to snatch not only that dish, but also all the confections on the table. He ducked to avoid a deadly slash, then ran to the door with break-neck speed and a Kanda hot on his heels.

It’s too late to negotiate a delay. Well, at least Allen got food and a not-quite-there confession beforehand. Oh, what a happy day!

**Author's Note:**

> Note: 1.The idea is from the lovely theyullennator’s [post](http://theyullenator.tumblr.com/post/157760335793/kandas-favourite-tea-is-white-tea-because-hes).
> 
> 2\. The white tea mentioned in the fic is called Baihao Yinzhen, literally means White Hair Silver Needle.


End file.
